learning
by AliceTop
Summary: The Order has given Allen and Lavi a mission, in this mission they find them selves in a not so small karakura town. What happens when Allen losses control of his inner self while in battel?fixing this right know so yes...chapter 2 updated 9/26/12
1. intro to the intro

Sooo, I don't own **anything** and that about finishes it up!

* * *

><p>The intro of the intro<p>

Behind the silent whispers of the aged papers drifting about around the equally aged desk and over the loud snoring accumulating from on top of the said desk, came three crisp, loud knocks. The snores instantly stop which was considered rare for this particular man they were coming from. Remembering why he had sent for someone immediately woke him up all of the way.

"Please come in!" chirped the over excited Komui, which shouldn't be possible considering he just woke up. The one of the overly large oak doors swung open revealing two young men. Exorcist.

As the taller of the two ran to the couch, temporarily disturbing the carpet of paper, his red hair that seemed to defy gravity swishing in the little wind he had created with the motion. After he flopped down on the old red coach he fixed his bandana and eye patch.

"Lavi! Don't just run in like that!" scolded the other teen which walked in and politly sat next to Lavi, he had white hair and a very formal attire.

"Why?" whined the red head.

The whitet crossed his slender arms "What if you slipped like Miranda?"

"Oh.."

At this time I would like to point out the scare that started at an upside-down pentagram on paler boys forehead and ending on his cheek. Sighing he looked up at the patiently waiting adult in front of them "I'm sorry komui. What is our mission?"

"Thank you for coming, Allen, Lavi. You two are the only ones left in the order so I'll just give you this." Komui handed Allen a black folder which held the information they would need for the mission. Glancing at his left wall, checking the time he added "Your train leaves in one hour"

After Allen and Lavi said their good-byes and received their good lucks, they were leaving the room to pack and then jump on the train and when you're from the Black Order I mean latterly jump. As Allen was about to leave following Lavi, Komui spoke up again "Oh, and Allen be careful on who you give _your_ information to, especially remember to stay calm. Recently I've observed it's been harder for you to keep him in. I don't know what Link would do to me if you killed someone. You're lucky that he is not hear."

Allen said two words before running to ketch up with Lavi.

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>Eppp! So how do you like this new version? The first one was awful, well now I need to update and fix the next one, just think! At the end of all these corrections will be a brand new chapter. Please note that the plot might change a tiny bit along with prolonged chapters so the third my end up being the forth.<p>

Review and tell me how you like the update!


	2. Chapter 2: The Strangest Starter

Hahahahaha! Editing is compleat! hope you like this one better!

* * *

><p>The train station was bleak and boring, it was to be expected. Only a few people were awake at this hour, but the two black order members wouldn't know this being that they were currently free falling from a bridged onto an oncoming green train that was passing by…<p>

~fifteen minutes latter~

Opening the compartments door Lavi exclaimed loudly "Don't you just love being in the order Allen?!" Allen rolled his eye's and sat himself down into the red velvet covered bench opposite the one Bookman Jr was occupying. It was a sad fact that for all their services to the world the only luxury the exorcists get is first class on all surrounding train stations, yes sad but a well appreciated.

After 15 minutes of utter quite Lavi finally broke the silence, "So what's our mission?" Allen was also curios on what their current mission details were, so with mild excitement Allen stood up and grabbed the brown briefcase from the rack above his head and then brought it down upon his lap. Unlocking the briefcase and opening it to grab the folder only left Allen bewildered at what lay before him.

What should have been full of clothes, food, and the one folder, was replaced with a desolate looking inside. Well, except for the one bright pink piece of parchment left on the bottom. Looking up at his traveling companion with an expression witch could be matched with what a deer would look like with its eyes stuck in the headlights. (0.0)

"It's…It's not here." The red heads goofy grin fell instantaneously.

"What do you mean?" Allen turned around the empty briefcase so Lavi could understand. Instantly spotting the folded parchment on the bottom he hesitantly grabbed it. "It's pink…" Allen gasped in horror.

"You don't say!? I haven't realized!" Lavi raised an eyebrow at Allen's attempt to be sarcastic.

"Well it's in our briefcase so no harm in reading it." He looked at Allen as in asking if he had permission to do so. Allen nodded

"With all do means" clearing his thought Lavi opened the folded parchment and started reading

_ Dear Allen,_

_This is not a real mission I'm afraid, thou instead this is for you. Neah is going to slowly drive you insane to put it simply and to stop that you need some help. No we at the black order cannot help you with this daunting task this time. Oh! There is something I want you and Lavi to look into while you're there. There have been Akuma showing up randomly inside the town only to disappear of the radar, yes, that is normal in some cases, like if there is an exorcist present. But, there is not one known exorcist there…. SORRY! Off topic ,off topic! Karakura town, I have a friend there (that I send letters to every week just to keep in touch) that may be able to help you Allen._

_Head chef, kamoe._

_P.s I put his address on the letter_  
><em>P.s.s He has never returned a letter so I don't really know if he knows your coming<em>  
><em>P.s.s.s I gave you Lavi because lever said he was hitting on my precious innocent Lenallee.<em>

At the end of the letter Lavi grumbled a little "Wow, I'm loved" glancing up Lavi finally realized the depressed state Allen was in. He was pretty sure he could see a storm cloud over Allen's head.

"Common buddy! It can't be that bad you and I, we can meet new friends together! Meet Kamoe's friend and with are luck he will most likely only end up being a pedophile and not a rapist this time! Oh! And you get to learn how to use your sword properly now and let's not forget learning how to control the 14th!" Allen metaphorical rain cloud only seemed to darken.

"Um..And…And..OH! think about all the new food over there!" yep that worked all rainbows and unicorns over here now.

* * *

><p>Just got my WATSL or what ever test score's back and found out i reached Advanced in Algibra 1 witch is strange considering i was basically failling that class the whole year.<p>

reiviews are apresheated


End file.
